


Mutual Attraction (what do you mean we’re taking too long?)

by InRaosLight



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Identity Reveal, Krypton had no patience for people not figuring things out, Kryptonian kinda marriage rituals, SuperCat Secret Santa, Telepathy, bonding rituals anyway, can’t hide from Cat Grant people, fandom gift exchange, go on and kiss the girl, no one has any kind of chill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-19 22:00:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19981183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InRaosLight/pseuds/InRaosLight
Summary: Kara's been attracted to Cat for a while. Cat's been attracted to Kara for a while. Neither of them is aware it's mutual. And something has apparently decided they need a little push...





	Mutual Attraction (what do you mean we’re taking too long?)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lisaof9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisaof9/gifts).



> So this probably isn't exactly what you wanted, but hopefully you enjoy! It was supposed to be some light, flirty fun, and then plot happened.

She doesn't notice at first.

The city has always been noisy, always been distracting on her way to work. It's why Cat pays for the best soundproofing a car can have, and even then it's difficult to entirely shut out the city around her. So this morning might feel a little louder than usual, but she'd also drank a little more than usual the night before while Carter was with his father. So a louder commute is not exactly an uncommon occurrence.

Then the elevator, Cat is so focused on her phone and catching up with a minor emergency the extra noise doesn't register. Much more important is the idiots in finance who somehow misplaced an entire quarter of budget sheets. And who can only find backups to cover 12 of the 13 weeks. Even a private elevator in a busy building will have some noise leak through.

What she can't ignore is the way Kara shouts 'oh my Rao' the second she steps off the elevator. It's loud enough to have Cat rocking back on her heels, staring at Kara in disbelief. Her assistant has only raised her voice under the most trying of circumstances, never over something as trivial as Cat's first few steps off the elevator.

What's even more strange is no one else is reacting to the unusual shout. No one is looking to see if Kara needs help, no one is glancing up in the distance to see what prompted it.

Odd, to say the least.

Kara usually has more than a few admirers on the floor, a fact Cat has drained more than one bottle of scotch over. Which means there should be a large number of would-be rescuers ready to jump into action. Not this...nothing.

"Your latte, Miss Grant," Kara says.

"Oh Rao, why did she pick that dress today," Cat hears.

Okay. That's...not what Cat expected.

There's no sign anyone else heard that either, and Cat knows her staff well enough to know something like that would be commented on. Obviously, there's something else going on here. And in a world full of aliens and superpowers, the possibilities are limitless.

Limitless, and honestly a little frightening.

Grabbing the drink without saying a word, Cat storms into her office, hoping for a little peace and quiet. She can't do this today, she needs her focus. Not to spend hours wondering who or what a Rao is, and more importantly, why she heard it in Kara's thoughts. God, is she a telepath? Can you become a telepath? She hasn't been near lightning or radioactive material lately, but in this world who the hell knows.

"Keira!" she calls when her head starts to pound, chasing the circular logic around and around until she can't take it anymore.

"Yes, Miss Grant?"

"Dammit, I have to look at her now. This is so much easier at my desk where I can't see her. Focus, Kara! Focus. Yes, it's that dress, but you have a job to do."

"Get me one of those headache smoothies you're so skilled at tracking down, and it better take you at least 20 minutes to get it. I want to be sure they make it right," Cat orders, forgetting what she'd intended to say. She needs distance right now, or she'll never make it through this.

Kara nods, hurt and confusion warring on her face as she turns to leave. "Did I do something wrong?" her thoughts are wondering as she goes, and Cat has to bite her tongue to keep from calling her back.

She needs the distance, dammit. She can't worry about Kara's feelings. Not until she knows what the hell is going on.

Sitting back at her desk and pretending to look at her computer, Cat tries to clear her mind. It's much easier than all the other times her therapist advised her to try, but as her own thoughts fade, the thoughts of those around her start to come through. Quiet enough that she'd think it was nothing more than background noise if not paying attention, there all the same.

And when she calls the IT hobbit in to test another hypothesis, the closer he gets, the louder his thoughts. And yet, still not as clear as Kara's had been. It could be the fear, but some instinct buried deep within Cat doesn't think so. No, there's something strange about all of this. And she'll need to figure it out.

By the time Winn is back at his desk, Cat has a plan. First, she needs to see whether different emotions impact the clarity of Kara's thoughts. If not, she'll need to figure out why Kara is different than Winn. And if she can't figure anything out, well then she'll just have to make Kara take her to that supposedly secret government organization and let them have a look. Not her favorite option, but she needs answers.

Not necessarily a solution, being able to read thoughts would be an amazing advantage over her ridiculous board when the next quarterly reviews roll around. And much as she wants to pretend otherwise, the running commentary from Kara about how hot she looks is not unwelcome.

Still, that bit feels more like an invasion of privacy than the mess with the board. Kara didn't choose to tell her, though by the same token Cat hasn't chosen to hear it.

Damn superpowers and their moral quandaries. Cat could do without this distraction today.

The next few minutes have Cat at her most cutting, knowing she can blame it on her headache. It's not pleasant for either of them, and eventually, Cat cuts herself off midsentence to sit back in her chair with a sigh. It's hard enough to be this harsh to Kara on a good day, but when she can hear the frantic racing of Kara's thoughts as she scrambles to come up with a solution to a problem she doesn't know exists, Cat can't do it anymore.

"Nevermind, Keira," Cat says, leaning back to rub at her eyes. "Just, go find something to do."

With her eyes closed, Cat doesn't know whether the sound of Kara's voice is real or just in her head, but she clearly hears "What can I do to help?" and can't ignore it.

"If you really want to help, you can track down everything I've eaten in the last week and everyone that came in contact with it. Now go, I need quiet."

With a mission in mind, even one as impossible sounding as that, Kara perks right up. Cat's noticed that before, Kara's need to help, and is grateful that this time it hasn't hurt the girl. Just given her the incentive to push harder.

Especially because no matter how much she yelled, Kara wasn't afraid of her. Not according to her thoughts, at least. She was just worried, that overlaying each of her thoughts as Cat yelled at her. And no matter what she was feeling, the clarity never wavered.

Which, all in all, is spectacularly unhelpful.

Now she just needs a way to figure out why Kara is different than Winn. Of course, she can name a dozen reasons for that without thinking too hard. But none of them seem applicable. Other than maybe familiarity influencing the ease in which she can read thoughts, but she can't test that one right now. Not until she has a chance to see Carter again.

Until then, Cat goes out to her balcony. The distance helps, as does the cool air on her face as she sits in the gentle breeze. She'll figure this out eventually, she knows she will, but for now, it's a pain. An unwelcome inconvenience she could really do without.

"Miss Grant?" She hears later, Kara approaching hesitantly through her office. "I tracked down that list you wanted me to find for you, but I don't know what I'm looking for."

Her thoughts are full of worry, and Cat's control snaps. She can't be aloof and rude when she hears Kara's honest caring, so much deeper than she usually shows. God, how can this woman be so honestly good? It boggles the mind.

"You're looking for any red flags like radioactivity," Cat admits, keeping her eyes closed. She'll convince Kara faster this way.

"Oh my Rao, did something happen?" she hears, and from the still unknown name, she knows it was Kara's thoughts, not her words.

"Apparently it did, as I can now hear your thoughts," Cat says, tilting her head back. "Who or what is a Rao, by the way?"

And oh, there's the fear. Fear that Cat knows, that she'll push Kara away, confirmation of every question Cat's ever had about Kara all at once. And through it all, the thoughts fade not one bit.

"Relax, would you? The racing thoughts are a bit much to handle. But you're not going anywhere." Cat doesn't know where to begin on the rest of it, but she knows that much. She will not push Kara away again. Not this time.

"I'll go recheck this list," Kara says as she rushes off, and Cat doesn't even try to stop her. It's a lot on her end, but she knows it has to be a lot on Kara's as well.

God, when did her life get so complicated?

Giving up the day as a loss, Cat goes back over her memories of the week, looking for anything strange. When she gets to the night before, she finds something.

The bottle of scotch she'd chosen was a new brand, one she wasn't familiar with. Part of a limited run from a start-up in town, Cat had bought the first case at a reasonable price after hearing about it from a friend. They'd been surprised she wanted all of it, as the case had been their full stock, but they hadn't refused.

Now Cat was wondering if there was something more to their surprise. It had been a good scotch, just enough bite. Finding that in a start-up was hard these days.

Now, paranoid as she is, she's wondering if there was something more to the company and the scotch. Was there a reason they didn't want to sell a full case that went beyond not wanting all their stock locked away in one woman's wine cellar? What if there's something in the scotch that makes it a bad idea to drink too much in one go?

Usually, Cat would say she hadn't had too much last night. More than advisable, perhaps, but not more than she's had in the past. Enough for an early morning headache but not enough for strange superpowers to manifest without her permission. Still, better have Kara check.

Deciding to text Kara rather than bring those dangerous thoughts closer, Cat fires of a rapid list of instructions, including orders to grab a bottle from her penthouse and have it tested by whatever scientists Kara can find. That takes care of that option, at least.

Weighing her others, Cat decides she'll probably have to bite the bullet and ask Kara for help. Not just order a few tests and tracking services. If she can hear Kara's thoughts clearer than any others, there has to be a reason. And the way her mind is racing right now, Cat's never going to find that reason on her own. No, this is definitely a case where she needs to set aside her pride and ask for help.

After all, what good is having a superhero for your assistant if you can't capitalize on it once in a while?

But that's later, and right now Cat needs to get this headache under control. She can't function for a whole day like this.

Leaning back and trying to settle her mind, Cat finds it's possible to shut out the muted background thoughts. And when she does, her headache eases. She hadn't realized how stressful the constant pressure of other people's inner minds was until it was gone.

"Miss Grant, there was nothing in the scotch that my sister could find."

Kara's voice cuts through the peace Cat's found, but strangely enough, she doesn't mind. With her mind shielded, however imperfectly, Cat hadn't noticed Kara's approach. And even now that she's aware and Kara's thoughts are coming back through, Cat finds they're welcome. Without everyone else, Kara's concern and caring feels more like a warm blanket than a burden.

"And does this sister have any other ideas?" Cat asks, trying to avoid her habitual snark but slipping a little. "Because I do not need to know what my employees are thinking all day. It could be useful at times, but the incessant chatter is unnecessary."

"No, she said they'd need to run some tests," Kara says quickly, knowing it's not news Cat is going to like.

And she doesn't, but it's not like this was unexpected. If it wasn't the scotch and nothing else has stood out in Kara's searching, Cat is out of options. And she hasn't made much headway on the whole "why is Kara different than Winn" situation either. She's at an impasse.

"Fine, rearrange my schedule so we can go." It's the worst possible time for it, but better to get this settled now than have unanswered questions hanging around her head.

Kara arranges things to cover the rest of the day with ease, clearly already having done most of it after Cat admitted the problem. She doesn't need telepathy to know that much. And yet, it's still not unwelcome.

The first sign things are going wrong is when Kara steps into her private elevator by Cat's side. The second is when she presses the button for the roof.

"You honestly think I'm going to fly there with you?" Cat says once the doors are shut and they've climbed a few floors. "I know the telepathy is new, but I assure you I have not gone out of my mind enough to allow that."

"There's no other way to get to my sister," Kara explains, wringing her hands. "It's a secret government base, Miss Grant. They didn't even want to let you in until I insisted."

"Please, it's the fastest way to make sure you're okay. Please don't argue with me, please. I can't take losing someone else."

As is becoming increasingly problematic, the press of Kara's thoughts combined with the depth of actual emotion behind them sways Cat from her decision. Dammit, it was hard enough to deny Kara on a good day before, how the hell is she supposed to manage like this?

"Fine."

That's all she gives the girl, but the smile and rush of calm in Kara's thoughts shows how much the single word means. Fuck. She really is screwed, isn't she?

"Okay, I promise I won't drop you," Kara says as they step onto the helicopter pad, spinning into her suit a moment later.

And usually, Cat would tear into her for a comment like that. How dare Kara put that image in her head moments before they leave the comforting firmness of steel and concrete beneath their feet.

But from the blush on Kara's cheeks and the way her thoughts have shifted from words into images of being pressed that tightly to Cat... well. A lot of Cat's arguments are completely derailed in an instant.

"You'd better not," is all Cat trusts herself to say, stepping forward with a hesitation that's mostly feigned. She's only human, dammit. And the images running through Kara's mind right now would tempt a nun. She can be allowed a moment of weakness.

The entire flight to the DEO is sweet torture for them both, Cat especially. She has not only her own reaction to the closeness to deal with but also Kara's, and by the time they land her cheeks feel almost permanently on fire.

"Oh Rao, do you have a fever?" Kara asks, clearly misinterpreting the flush on Cat's cheeks. "We'd better get to you Alex right away so she can figure out what's wrong."

Cat doesn't have a chance to argue before she's being pulled behind a concerned superhero through suspiciously empty corridors. Clearly whatever government organization this base belongs to, they're serious about their privacy. Letting a reporter in can't be high on their list of favorite things. She'll probably have a stack of NDAs to sign before they let her back out.

Joy.

"Miss Grant, Supergirl said you were experiencing some rather unusual symptoms?" a woman asks as they enter a lab filled with sciency looking equipment. Her thoughts are full of both distrust and respect, and Cat knows if she crosses Kara, this will be a woman to fear.

"Yes, telepathy. It started sometime in the night, and so far I haven't found a reliable way to turn it off." If she concentrates and clears her mind, she can shut out most of the people around her. But not Kara, and not if she's distracted.

"I'm going to get some diagnostic readings, and then we may need to call in a specialist."

"You have a specialist for sudden bursts of telepathy?" Cat asks in disbelief, arching an eyebrow as she holds out her arm for the blood pressure cuff. God, she hates hospitals.

"Not precisely," a voice comes from behind her, and Cat twists her head to see the agent from the first Livewire incident standing there. "Sudden bursts of telepathic ability are rare. They're usually caused by a mutation of some sort, or an unlocking of a previously suppressed metahuman gene. And even those cases number in the single digits."

"Today we want to find out which group you fit into, if either of those," Alex says as she finishes getting Cat's baseline vitals. Her thoughts are ordered, utterly focused on the tests in front of her. "Supergirl says you've had no unusual interactions over the past week, which doesn't fit the usual timelines. Hank will help us with narrowing down alternatives, should it come to that."

"Is there a reason we're all calling her Supergirl?" Cat has to ask. She knows from Alex's thoughts and last name that she obviously is aware of who wears the cape, and if the agent behind her whose name is definitely not Monroe doesn't, Cat will eat her heels.

It's as she asks that Cat realizes she can't hear a single thought coming from Hank's head. Not ordered focus, not mental images without words, just a blank wall of emptiness she can't pick up on.

Now, she's not very skilled with this new ability just yet. Definitely not enough to know what is and isn't normal. But some instinct is telling her this doesn't fall under the 'normal' category.

"How are you blocking me?" she asks without thinking, losing years of control to her curiosity. "And can you teach either of these two how to do it?"

"I'm afraid not, Miss Grant," Hank says, stepping further into the room and checking the windows. "It's not a skill humans can master, and Kryptonians rarely have the need. Teaching Supergirl would take an extended amount of time for something we previously assumed was superfluous. Kryptonians tend to be immune to most forms of psychic abilities."

Kara definitely isn't immune to Cat, she wants to yell at this strangely calm government agent. He would be reassuring in any other setting, but right now she wants to throw something at him. If Kara were immune, she wouldn't have the memories if her thoughts from the flight over here circling through her head as a constant reminder of what she can't have.

"Ah," Hanks says with a wince. "That, that is not a comfortable mental image, Miss Grant. If you could please focus on something else?"

It's then that Cat realizes this is another telepath, and from his wording, not a human one. And for some reason, he can't read Kara's mind, but he can read her memories of reading Kara's mind. It's an elaborate circle, and one that has Cat flushing once more as her traitorous brain remembers each of her reactions to Kara's thoughts on the flight over.

"Can't you keep out of my mind if you can keep me out of yours?" Cat asks almost desperately when she sees him wince once more. The last thing she needs is some government flunky knowing exactly what she wants to do with Supergirl.

"Believe me, I wish I could. But humans aren't meant to have telepathic abilities, and if yours is not caused by mutation or metahuman DNA, it is imperative we find the answer."

Not unexpected, but also not helpful. And honestly, a little worrying. What the hell could be causing this?

"Oh," Alex says, right on cue. "I think I just figured it out."

"Well?" Cat snaps, uncomfortable with the knowledge Hank has seen her most recent thoughts.

"Yeah, what's going on with her?" Kara asks, hands pressing grooves into the metal table she's gripping. "Is she going to be okay?"

"Yeah, it should probably settle soon," Alex says, grimacing a little. "And the picking up human thoughts will probably taper off sooner than that."

"Wait, you said settle and taper off in two different senses," Kara points out, catching the same thing Cat had.

"Do you mean I'll gain control, or something else?" Cat adds, needing answers after such a cryptic response.

"A little of both?" Alex says, hesitating as she looks back at the information in front of her. "I'm not entirely sure on the specifics, but your first round of bloodwork flagged some of the information from Kara's Kryptonian archives. It's not wholly unprecedented."

"I've never heard of this," Kara protests.

"No, you probably wouldn't. Not under a red sun." 

Alex seems apologetic, but Cat is about to snap if she doesn't get some answers. She can't even pick them up from the agent's mind, she's too adept at controlling her thoughts and putting up false images. Likely a trained defense, but it means all Cat is getting is nonsense. Not the answers she needs.

"So, it looks like Kryptonians could undergo physical and mental changes when exposed to different types of radiation, both solar and from minerals like Kryptonite. The most familiar version of this is Supergirl and her cousin's physical reaction to the yellow sunlight in our system, but it looks like there's a mental component as well. Specifically, their ability to excrete pheromones that can alter the physiology of a romantic interest when the attraction isn't consummated." Now Alex sounds both embarrassed and apologetic, and Cat struggles to parse what she means.

"Are you saying that because of some attraction between Kara and myself, she is literally altering my brain chemistry?" Cat asks, needing to be sure.

"Oh, Rao. Miss Grant, I am so sorry about this," Kara apologizes immediately. "This is, this is a horrible breach of your autonomy-"

"Kara, it's okay," Cat soothes distractedly, wincing a little at the rush of thoughts currently pouring from Kara's mind. Her headache will quickly return if it doesn't calm down. "I assume it wasn't intentional; therefore, it can't be your fault. And your sister here will no doubt be explaining how to control or reverse the process, correct?"

The last is spoken with a glare at Alex, one Cat doesn't try to stop. It's not her fault any more than it is Kara's, but Cat needs answers, and she's never been shy about pushing for them.

"I don't think it can be reversed, not without damaging one or both of you. But control can happen. And managing it." The longer Alex talks the more Cat realizes rambling is obviously a shared trait between the sisters. Understandable, but not remotely helpful at this point.

"Control, manages, will you give me something concrete?" she snaps.

"Cat, she's trying," Kara soothes her, reaching out to lay a calming hand on Cat's shoulder for a second before pulling back as if afraid she'd overstepped. "We should let her talk."

"I agree with both of you," Hank says from the doorway, crossing his arms. "Agent Danvers, we need concrete answers. If you have them, we need to hear them."

"You try talking about your sister and her crush on this woman while sober," Alex snaps. "But whatever. You guys want answers? The answer is you can either never see each other again, have a terrible falling out so severe that the connection is completely severed. It will leave you both hurting, physically hurting, and potentially damage your minds. Or you can do the opposite and deal with the attraction, which apparently has to be mutual to begin with or we wouldn't be in this position, and the hearing of human thoughts will fade and your ability to hear Kara's will be limited to while you're touching her."

There's silence in the lab for a long moment as they all process this new information. Suddenly, Cat wants to take back everything she said about needing this information. She hadn't expected this when she'd pushed.

Her attraction was buried, dammit. It didn't affect her day to day business, and she'd never intended it to. And now because of some damn Kryptonian pheromones that option is off the table.

"Why is she the only one that can hear thoughts?" Kara asks, spotting something Cat hasn't this time. "Shouldn't it be both of us?"

"It will be," Alex says, closing her eyes as if sharing Cat's headache. "The only reason Cat can hear everyone is her changing physiology, and it seems like she hasn't quite tuned in to the right frequency or whatever. Which is why her ability to read human minds will settle, as will her ability to hear yours when not in contact. And once you two match up, you should be able to hear her as well."

God, Cat's head is spinning with everything she's hearing. Changing physiology, hearing Kara's thoughts. God, Kara is going to hear her thoughts?!

For a moment, caught in the panic that idea causes, Cat wonders if the pain of severing the bond would be worth it. She knows Kara would agree, still terrified she'd somehow hurt Cat because of her attraction. She can feel, and hear, that much quite clearly.

But no, she can't do that. Not to herself, and not to Kara. Not kind, sweet Kara who didn't do anything wrong. Cat has never believed in punishing someone for who they love, not based on skin or gender. Why would she add age or planet of origin to that list?

No, Kara did nothing wrong. And Cat will never make her pay a price she doesn't deserve.

If it were only her, then maybe. Kara deserves so much more than her, someone younger, nicer, with less baggage and presumable liver damage. Not a woman twice her age with two children, a company that takes more time than either child ever did, and emotions walled behind protections decades in the making. 

And yet, here they are. Bound together by traitorous emotions and an ancient Kryptonian ability no one knew existed. And wasn't that just great.

"I take it Superman never told you about this?" Cat asks eventually, the errant thought sticking in her head for a moment.

"He, um, his attraction wasn't unrequited very long after it became mutual. So it wouldn't have come up," Kara stutters, looking to Alex for confirmation.

"I don't believe that's relevant at this moment," Hank jumps in. "I believe the two of you are due for an important conversation, one in which you will undoubtedly appreciate some privacy. Why don't we leave them alone to talk, Alex? You can brief me on the remaining science."

From the thoughts in Alex's mind that break past her barriers, Cat knows that briefing is likely to involve either sparring or the strongest whiskey on the base. Either way, Cat's a little jealous.

"So, uh, I guess this means all my secrets are officially out there," Kara says once the door closes behind them. "Again, I'm so sorry about this-"

"You still apologize too much," Cat says, cutting Kara off with a raised hand and a sigh. "In this situation, I believe I owe you the apology. It was my attraction that completed the mess, and I should've known better. You deserve more than your boss leering at you."

"You never leered at me!" Kara protests. "Even when I wore those sleeveless dresses and half the men in the office found excuses to ask me questions, you never made me feel uncomfortable."

Cat winces at the memory of those days, the ones she'd stared so hard at her laptop screen she'd been afraid it might explode. She might not have stared at Kara, but that's only because she'd tried damn hard to make sure she never crossed that line.

"You don't have to apologize to me, Cat," Kara continues softly. "The fact you return my affections, it's more than I would have ever thought possible. And if this is the result, if we talk about it and figure out a way to make it work, I will be happier than I have been on this planet. And if not, then I will do everything in my power to make it up to you."

"I won't ask you to pay that price," Cat protests quickly, turning and stepping closer to Kara.

"You aren't asking, I'm offering." This time the warmth of Kara's hand on her shoulder is welcome, and Kara doesn't pull back.

That turns out to be a mistake as Cat feels Kara's thoughts pressing against her own, can tell her fears and buried desires are passing between them. Damn Alex and her predictions, they're a little too accurate this time around. Cat thought she'd have more time than this, more of a chance to get her desires under control before baring them to Kara. 

"I like it, though," Kara thinks, smiling widely at the sensations between them. "You feel like home."

Cat wants to think of some witty retort to that particular brand of cliche, but she can't. Not when the feeling of their minds merging feels like something settling into place. Prepared or not, this is her reality now and Cat doesn't want to fight it. Knowing Kara doesn't either just cements that.

"You should probably go through your archives to make sure no other little surprises are waiting for us," she thinks instead, her brain conjuring a whirlwind of scenarios from power transference to children running around.

It's all wildly unlikely, but then again Cat wouldn't have expected this in a million years. Unlikely seems to be the name of the game right now.

"I can do that. Or maybe we could go through the files together?" Kara asks nervously, voicing her request aloud as if afraid to think it.

"I would love to know more about Krypton," Cat agrees, not needing the bond to see how much it means to Kara. "This telepathy thing might give us a head start, but there's still so much we should learn about each other. So much to share."

The swirl of thoughts through Kara's mind at the idea of sharing nearly makes Cat's knees go weak, and she wonders idly if that's a side effect Alex hadn't mentioned. If not, it might just be years of buried longing finally brought to the surface when it can't stay hidden any longer.

"You can't say things like that while we're here," Kara whines, looking anxiously at the door. "My sister and kind of boss are out there, and I don't trust them to not listen in."

"Good thing we can get around that, then," Cat thinks wickedly, unable to resist. She'll behave, but that doesn't mean she can't have some fun along the way.

Thankfully Kara's response is more a whimper than a moan, mostly caught in her throat and only audible because of how close Cat is.

"I um, I think we should still do some talking," Kara tries, eyes blown with a desire that makes Cat's heart race. As do the longing thoughts Kara can't quite manage to stifle.

This telepathy thing might be a blessing, but it's also severely testing Cat's resolve.

"We should," Cat agrees, regretfully stepping back and sighing in relief when Kara's thoughts fade. Much as she enjoys hearing them, to be effective she needs control of her mind. Hearing errant thoughts from everyone around her would make that difficult. Hearing Kara's would make it impossible.

"We could get dinner," Kara offers, face lighting up at the thought of food. "I could fly us anywhere you want to go."

"Maybe the penthouse, to start?" Cat decides. She already knows a flight pressed against Kara, sharing thoughts, will be the sweetest torture. Better that they don't end up in public after that. "I can cook something, or call for delivery."

"I eat a lot," Kara says, and Cat doesn't need to read her mind to spot the flush on her cheeks and know exactly what thought that caused.

"Food first, Supergirl," she chides. "Then talk, and well, after that who knows what the night will bring?"

There's no telling when Kara's involved, but Cat does know one thing for sure.

Whatever it is, it'll be the best thing that's ever happened to her.


End file.
